


Rich and Gold Like Honey

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, Inspired by Art, M/M, Magic, No Dialogue, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this is so sweet my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: It’s a new day in the grove, and Yuuri and Viktor go on a new adventure.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68
Collections: YOI Fae Mini-Bang 2020





	Rich and Gold Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fae bang! I tried something very different, something wonderfully soft and whimsical c: I hope you enjoy my venture into something different! This was inspired by [art](https://twitter.com/rikichie_/status/1276189156948021250) by my wonderfully talented friend Rikichie, please go follow them! (they also have a patreon!!!!!)

The sun was bright and glowing as it filtered through the grove that morning, warm in Yuuri’s dark hair and on his freckled cheeks. Everything was quiet, the morning air calm and still, except for the birds chirping their good mornings and the last of the cicadas were finishing their nighttime songs. The sun felt nice on Yuuri’s back and his wings, the fine shimmer of them gleamed brilliant and blue-green in the morning light. 

The color reminded him of Viktor’s eyes. 

He felt warm and bubbly at the thought of Viktor, his pretty silver hair… his laugh, his smile. Everything about him was wonderful. Yuuri felt himself growing warm, his stomach felt like it was full of tiny wings, fluttering and tickling him from the inside out. He couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty Viktor looked when he was flying, his wings shining in the summer sky. His hair flowed behind him when it was loose, pretty and silky like water.

He yawned, still not ready to get up. The flower bed he had picked was nice and warm. A little while longer, Yuuri told himself, turning on his side and letting the sun warm his cheeks. 

A petal shifted in his little flower home, moving aside and Viktor slipped through. He was smiling already, his hair twisted into a long braid over his shoulder. He waved tentatively, and Yuuri waved back, sitting up slowly. He felt warm and slow like bee’s honey, and with Viktor here, smiling, he felt sweet like honey too. 

His wings fluttered as he stretched his arms above his head, sleep still clinging to his arms and legs, but Viktor waited, watching. His hands were held behind his back, and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what he was hiding. 

He stood from his little bed of moss and Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, hugging him tight. His heart flipped, feeling Viktor so close to him always made him feel so warm and safe. 

Viktor backed away sooner than Yuuri would have liked, but when he did, Yuuri felt something around his neck. He looked down, finding a necklace of broken shells laying against his chest. Viktor smiled and tucked his hair behind one ear, his wings twitching nervously. It was beautiful, bright pink and white shards of shells worn smooth and shiny. He beamed up at Viktor and reached for his hand. Their cheeks were pink, both of them giddy but nervous. 

Yuuri stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s cheek, earning a soft sigh and a kiss in return. With their fingers interlaced, they stepped out into the sunshine together, racing each other to the meadow.

❄

The sun was high in the sky by the time Yuuri’s wings grew tired, he and Viktor had been flying around, searching for treasures to share. Yuuri had found a four-leafed clover and showed Viktor a procession of ants carrying food back underground. Viktor gave Yuuri a hat made from an acorn’s cap, a mushroom light enough to carry for when it rained.

Yuuri found a small stream, not too warm, and not too cold. Viktor giggled when he stepped into it, the water refreshing on his bare feet. He waved Yuuri in as well, a small squeak coming from his mouth as the water ran between his toes. It tickled. Viktor laughed again, the sound sweet and giddy as always. Yuuri felt his cheeks growing warm and dipped his hands under water, cupping a droplet or two in his palms. 

Viktor shrieked a laugh when Yuuri threw the water at him, his face, his hair, his flower petal clothing immediately soaked with it. Viktor returned the favor, splashing Yuuri as well. His hair flopped wetly into his eyes, obstructing his view for a moment, which Viktor took advantage of. 

His hands immediately found their way to Yuuri’s most ticklish places, under his arms and his ribs. Yuuri snorted and batted his hands away, rubbing the water out of his eyes, only to splash more at Viktor, tiny rainbows catching in the spray of water. They were both thoroughly drenched quickly, their clothing dripping, their wings damp. 

Viktor unlaced his braid to let his hair dry, keeping his back to the sun. Their wings would need to dry before they could fly again anyway. Yuuri was still wiping water out of his eyes, his wings twitching the water away. Viktor moved slowly, his hands gently smoothed Yuuri’s hair back out of his eyes, a soft gasp falling from his lips at the sight. 

Handsome, Viktor thought, and Yuuri felt the compliment in his heart. His eyes were such a deep, rich brown that Viktor swore he could feel their warmth, like earth warmed by the sun. His eyes sparkled and gleamed, flickered with his usual bashfulness. Yuuri thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, a hand pressed to his heart. 

A light breeze swept through the clearing and they both shuddered, the dappled sunlight streaming through the trees to the forest floor was not nearly enough. They walked (an act that Viktor protested, much preferring to fly) to a warm spot in the sun near the river, where smooth stones were covered in soft moss. Frogs croaked and the odd duck or two swam past as they laid in the sun, warming their backs and drying their wings. 

It was quiet and slow, as all their afternoons were. They held each other’s hands, watched clouds passing, counted swaying golden dandelions. When Yuuri’s stomach rumbled with hunger and their wings and clothes had dried, they set out on their adventure again.

❄

Viktor guided them through the wood, following a familiar path he had flown before. There was a berry patch ahead, fed by the clean river water and bright summer sunshine. Yuuri’s hand tightened in his as he heard the buzzing of bees overhead. He was afraid of them, even though the bees knew they wouldn’t harm them. They shared the wood, the flowers, the trees.

But the buzzing was still frightening, and Viktor held Yuuri closer as they flew beneath the hive. Yuuri felt safe flying close to Viktor’s side, listening to the rush of air through Viktor’s wings instead of the bees above. 

The clearing smelled sweet like fruit, and Yuuri followed Viktor to a raspberry bush; the berries were full and ripe, some too big for one of them to eat on their own. The task of picking them required more than two hands, and resulted in both of them tumbling to the ground. Yuuri giggled and straightened Viktor’s hair, having fallen messy yet again. 

Viktor smiled and hummed, a quiet, happy sound.

They carried their bounty to a sunny spot and shared the treat, setting the seeds aside to replant later. The berry was sweet and not too tart and stained their hands and lips. Viktor showed Yuuri his hands, laughing at the sight of them, their skin a matching shade of bright red.

Yuuri held out his own hands and laughed, a giddy thing that bubbled out of his chest without his control; his palms and fingers were stained completely, even the backs of his hands were spotted with red. When he looked up, Viktor’s mouth was stained too, his smile an even darker red than it usually was. 

That winged feeling happened again in his stomach. He wanted to kiss Viktor, he wanted to chase the taste of berries on his lips. Viktor’s smile grew as he leaned closer, stained fingers intertwining in the grass below them. 

His eyelashes looked like spider’s silk in the sunshine, beautiful, breathtakingly so. They were so long, so graceful as he blinked, his eyes bluer than June skies. Yuuri gasped as Viktor’s lips met his, the brush of them against his own felt like the bubbling water in the hot spring- intense and demanding, but soothing, and soft. 

Yuuri leaned into their kiss, feeling something sparkling to life in his very center. They broke apart with a gasp, seeing the shine of a soul mark etching into each other’s skin, just below their collarbones, above their hearts. 

A tiny snowflake, just paler than Viktor’s skin, now marked him as Yuuri’s as a matching one marked Yuuri as Viktor’s. Yuuri’s awed hands moved to touch it, moving Viktor’s satiny hair away from it. Their souls were bonded, intertwined irrevocably like two trees with tangled roots. There was no separation from the other, not anymore. 

Viktor’s fingers were careful, tracing over the mark in Yuuri’s skin. It tickled, in a good way. Yuuri shivered, the touch felt warmer than it had before. It was sensitive, tender, like a nearly-healed wound. Viktor hesitated, as if he had felt the slight tenderness for himself. His mouth rounded into a small o. 

They could _feel_ each other. Viktor’s fingers traced the pale blue lines under Yuuri’s skin, finding the place in his wrist where his heart was beating fast, like a hummingbird’s wings. Yuuri couldn’t look away from Viktor’s mouth, red with berry juice, his lips parted gently. 

He leaned forward and kissed him again, feeling joy overflowing into his chest. Viktor’s joy. Their bond was solidified, marked in their skin, confirmed in their souls. Viktor pulled away again, his cheeks nearly as red as his lips. There was adoration in his features, and Yuuri loved the way it looked on him. 

Viktor held up a finger before darting away into the thicket, leaving Yuuri feeling bereft for a moment. Where had he gone? Yuuri’s mind raced, wondering if he had done something wrong to displease his soul-bonded, but the reassuring thrum of Viktor’s heartbeat in his own ears set him at ease. He could feel the wind in Viktor’s wings, the joy of flight in his heart. 

Viktor returned after a while, carrying something bundled in a large green leaf. He was strong, carrying something that looked so heavy…

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, curious what Viktor had left to retrieve. He landed carefully, unfurling his treasure: a block of honeycomb! Yuuri squealed with delight at seeing his favorite treat, and that it was given to him by his soul-bonded.

Viktor beamed at Yuuri’s excitement, watching as he dipped his hand into one of the pools of honey and licked every drop of it from his fingers. There was little else that felt as wonderful as making Yuuri happy, his wonderful, beautiful Yuuri. 

Yuuri was a sticky, sweet mess when the honey was gone, and Viktor giggled at the sight of him. Honey was all over his lips, stray drops had landed on his cheeks. Viktor kissed every spare bit of it away, and perhaps getting distracted by his lips when he was done.

❄

It was nearly dusk by the time they began their journey back home, feeling like an eternity had passed since that morning. Maybe it had been longer than just a day. Yuuri wouldn’t mind either way. He and Viktor had quite a while to look forward to together. Forever, even.

Viktor tugged on his wrist as they flew, pointing to a soft thicket of saplings, still green and bending in the wind. Yuuri followed where Viktor led, landing in the soft grass. It was shady and cool here, and it felt wonderful on his skin after a day in the sun. Yuuri couldn’t wait to go home and count Viktor’s new freckles again, spotting all the new dots that covered his shoulders and cheeks in the summer. He especially loved the ones that came in between his wings. Viktor liked to kiss every one of Yuuri’s own, though his were fewer and far between. 

Viktor set to work quickly, pulling on one of the saplings, bending it easily into an arch, tucking the end under a heavy rock. Yuuri wondered what he was doing, but decided simply to watch as Viktor’s mind worked. He loved surprising Yuuri most of all. 

Viktor braided long blades of grass around the arch he had made, holding it in place with a few beads of sticky sap from a maple tree, undoubtedly the sapling’s parent tree. Perched on a mossy branch, Yuuri watched Viktor work, wrapping thin, wispy vines around each other, tying them firmly around a green twig. 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side as he watched it all, Viktor’s look of determination promising something valuable to come. It came together before Yuuri’s eyes when Viktor sat on the small branch, his weight held up by the arched structure he had made. 

His bright blue eyes met Yuuri’s, full of joy and pride for what he had built. Yuuri could feel him, could feel his excitement bubbling in his chest. Viktor began to swing his legs back and forth, moving his body through the air without flying. Yuuri gasped. It looked like magic. 

Viktor laughed as he moved higher and higher, the sapling moving slightly with his weight. His giggle grew louder the higher he went, his bare feet now high above Yuuri’s head. Yuuri watched for a while, content to watch Viktor’s hair ripple out from behind him like silvery water. 

After a moment, Viktor slowed to a stop and waved Yuuri over, telling him without words what he wanted. Yuuri felt warm and bright as he stood behind Viktor, his hands on his hips, pushing Viktor forward with a small huff of exertion.

Viktor squealed and Yuuri did it again when Viktor swung back to him, pushing him higher and higher. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s joy like a physical thing in his chest, bright and glimmering like the sun on the pond. 

Viktor swung back to him and Yuuri pushed again, watching as Viktor’s wings shuddered for a moment before he leapt from the swing at its apex, tumbling through the air and into the brush beyond. Yuuri gasped and dashed in after him, his heart racing with worry. There was a rustling in the bushes, and Yuuri felt his chest tighten with fear, moving slowly. 

Viktor jumped out from behind a maple leaf, startling a squeal from Yuuri. 

Yuuri tripped on an exposed root, tumbling backward with a soft yelp. His hair fell into his face, messy and disheveled; Viktor hurried to push it away, running his hands over Yuuri’s arms and legs with worry.

Yuuri crossed his arms, huffing at him with his lower lip stuck out in a pout. Viktor frowned, taking just half a step forward, reaching a careful hand toward Yuuri's. His pout broke, the act shattered in an instant. Viktor giggled, throwing his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, kissing his cheeks until he was laughing too. 

Yuuri nodded toward the swing and Viktor beamed, pulling him toward it and sitting him down on the braided seat. Yuuri hesitated before kicking off, making Viktor cock his head to the side, his silver hair spilling over his shoulder. 

Yuuri patted the seat beside him, and Viktor understood, fitting himself onto the seat beside Yuuri. He wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and they began to move together, air brushing through their wings and hair; Yuuri couldn’t help but squeal as they swung higher and higher, their feet kissing the sky.

❄

The day had been long and warm, full of everything Yuuri could imagine the perfect day would contain. His heart was full to bursting as they returned to the grove, dancing fireflies flickering in the tree canopy overhead.

They fell asleep in a tangled-up pile of limbs, tired and elated, full of love and unwilling to move an inch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3 I hope you liked it!
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
